Wart/Arthur the Knight
Cast * Spyro - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) * Sparx - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Gnasty Gnorc - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Nestor - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Delbin - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Tomas - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) * Argus - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) * Astor - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) * Lindar - Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) * Titan - Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Gildas - Axel (Kingdom Hearts II) * Gavin - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Magnus - Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II) * Toasty (Scarecrow form) - Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Toasty (Sheep form) as himself * Dr. Shemp - Percival C. Mcleach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Blowhard - Dr. Terminus (Pete's Dragon (1977)) * Metalhead - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Jacques - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * and more Movie Used *Spyro the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) Footage Used Disney *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) (1992) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Pete's Dragon (1977) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Russia.jpg|Wart as Spyro Archimedes in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Archimedes as Sparx Captain Hook as Swiper.jpg|Captain Hook as Gnasty Gnorc Merlin .jpg|Merlin as Nestor King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as Delbin Ector.jpg|Sir Ector as Tomas King Stefan in Sleepin Beauty.jpg|King Stefan as Argus Roi Hubert.png|King Hubert as Astor Terra_kingdom_hearts_birth_by_sleep.png|Terra as Lindar Riku kingdom hearts 2.png|Riku as Titan Sora kingdom hearts 2.png|Sora as Gavin Roxas kingdom hearts.png|Roxas as Magnus The Headless Horseman..jpg|Headless Horseman as Toasty Toasty_Sheep.png|Toasty (Sheep) as Himself Percival C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Dr. Shemp Dr. Terminus.jpg|Dr. Terminus as Blowhard Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Metalhead Dr-Facilier-dr-facilier-36071761-1920-1080.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Jacques (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *saberout.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-1-full-rip) *1-01 Title *1-02 Artisans *1-03 Stone Hill *1-04 Dark Hollow *1-05 Town Square *1-06 Toasty *1-07 Sunny Flight *1-08 Peace Keepers *1-09 Dry Canyon *1-10 Cliff Town *1-11 Ice Cavern *1-12 Doctor Shemp *1-13 Night Flight *1-14 Magic Crafters *1-15 Alpine Ridge *1-16 High Caves *1-17 Wizard Peak *1-18 Blowhard *1-19 Crystal Flight *2-01 Beast Makers *2-02 Terrace Village *2-03 Misty Bog *2-04 Tree Tops *2-05 Metalhead *2-06 Wild Flight *2-07 Dream Weavers *2-08 Dark Passage *2-09 Lofty Castle *2-10 Haunted Towers *2-11 Jacques *2-12 Icy Flight *2-14 Gnorc Cove *2-15 Twilight Harbor *2-16 Gnasty Gnorc *2-17 Credits *2-18 Gnasty's Loot *2-19 Wizard Peak (Magic Crafters Mix) *2-20 Cliff Town (Peace Keepers Mix) *2-21 Terrace Village (Beast Makers Mix) *2-22 Alpine Ridge (Dream Weavers Mix) Sound Effects (Boss Battles) Wart/Arthur and Archimedes vs The Headless Horseman and Toasty (Sheep) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav Wart/Arthur and Archimedes vs Dr. Terminus http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *saberout.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav Wart/Arthur and Archimedes vs Percival C. McLeach http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav Wart/Arthur and Archimedes vs Maleficent (Dragon) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav Wart/Arthur and Archimedes vs Dr. Facilier http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *saberout.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav Wart/Arthur and Archimedes vs Captain Hook http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav Scenes *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 1: The Artisans Homeworld and Dark Hallow (11:18) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 2: Stone Hill and Town Square (11:45) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 3: Town Square and Sunny Flight (8:41) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 4: The Headless Horseman (Toasty) and Dry Canyon (11:23) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 5: Dry Canyon (7:42) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 6: Cliff Town (8:19) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 7: Ice Cavern (10:38) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 8: Percival C. McLeach and Night Flight (9:55) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 9: Magic Crafts and Alpine Ridge (13:57) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 10: High Caves and Crystal Flight (12:31) (Francais) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 11: Wizard Peak and Dr. Terminus (13:58) (Deustch) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 12: Beast Makers Homeworld and Tree Tops Part 1 (13:00) (Spanish) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 13: Tree Tops Part 2 and Dragon Maleficent (12:48) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 14: Wild Flight and Terrace Village (12:16) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 15: Dream Weavers Homeworld (10:44) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 16: Haunted Towers (9:18) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 17: Dark Passage (9:10) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 18: Lofty Castle (13:38) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 19: Icy Flight and Dr. Facilier (11:56) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 20: Gnorc Cove (10:49) (Spanish) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 21: Twilight Harbor (8:25) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 22: Captain Hook (11:00) (English) *Wart/Arthur the 1 (PlayStation 1) (CarsFan360's Style) Part 23: Captain Hook's Loot (10:45) (English) Trivia *Wart/Arthur will be carrying a green lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Headless Horseman will be carrying four lightsabers (two blue and one two green), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Percival C. McLeach will carry two red lightsabers, that will carry the saberout.wav and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Terminus will be carrying Kylo Ren's red lightsaber with three glowing blades, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Maleficent will be carrying two lightsabers, one blue and one green, which will both be using the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr Facilier will be carrying four lightsabers, one being light blue, the other being white, the other being red, and the other being green since they will be carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Captain Hook will be carrying a double-bladed lightsaber staff (with one blue blade and one dark green), which will have the ltsaberon01.wav and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects in the final boss battle. Category:CarsFan360 Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies